What's wrong with you? Is it me?
by vinara 28
Summary: Ketka cinta yang di inginkan datang secara tiba-tiba dan penuh paksaan, di saat itu pula hati menjadi dilema karena tak hanya dirinya yang menginginkan sebuah cinta dari pria yang diam-diam di puja nya, / bad summary / RnR


**What's wrong with you? Is it me?**

_Disclaimer © mashashi kishimoto_

_Author © Vinara 28_

_Genre : Romance, friendship_

_Rate : T_

_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo's di mana-mana, alur kecepetan, kebanyakan dialog,crita tak memuaskan, Hancur plus berantakan_

_Happy reading,, ^^_

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah secerah senyum mentari yang selalu melekat di bibir indah nya, tangan nya menggandeng seseorang dan merangkul pinggang nya, berjalan di krumunan siswa yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, tapi dengan kedatangan nya, semua mata kini tertuju ke arah nya,,

Siswa ini adalah siswa yang terbilang cukup terkenal, wajahnya yang tampan, senyum nya yang manis bak sinar mentari pagi, rambut blode nya yang acak-acakan menampilkan kesan maskulin, kulit tan nya yang begitu eksotis, dan mata biru nya yang mampu menghipnotis semua wanita yang di tatap nya,

Begitu juga dengan wanita ini, dengan diam-diam selalu memperhatikan nya "mangsa baru lagi..!" tutur gadis ini dan menutup loker nya berjalan ke lorong kelas

"Ohayo Hinata..?" sapa sahabat nya berambut musim semi ini dan merangkul pundak Hinata

"ohayo Saku-chan,"balas Hinata "hey, lihatlah pujaan mu itu..! seperti nya dia menemukan mangsa baru lagi..!" menunjuk ke arah sepasang kekasih yang tengah jadi pusat perhatian

"Hey,, ayolah Hinata.. apa kau belum juga mengenal Naruto-kun, dia itu selalu tidak pernah serius dengan kekasih-kekasih nya..! "

Hinata mengendus dan terus berjalan menuju kelas nya "dan kenapa kau masih menyukainya kalau kamu tau dia selalu mempermainkan wanita..?" tanya Hinata

Sakuta tampak berfikir sejenak, tangan nya menarik tangan Hinata dan membuat Hinata terhenti "karena itulah aku menyukai nya, seseorang seperti dia akan serius kepada orang yang benar-benar di cintai nya.. dan aku akan berusaha agar aku bisa menjadi orang itu, seseorang yang di cintai nya..!" tutur sakura menyeringai menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata

"kau berlebihan Sakura,"mendorong wajah Sakura agar menjauh dari nya dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas "bagi ku, dia tetap lah seorang play boy" lanjut nya, tangan nya mencengkram tas jinjing nya erat-erat

Hinata terduduk di bangku nya dan berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran, kelas memang blum di mulai, tapi Hinata sudah sibuk membaca buku-buku yang menurut nya penting untuk di baca, mata nya beralih menatap depan kelas ketika sakura menyikut pinggang nya

Menyeringai dan berbalik menatap Sakura "Naruto..!" Gumang Hinata, dan di balas anggukan Sakura "hari ini dia sangat tampan..!" bisik Sakura dan terkikik

Hinata memutar bola mata nya dan kembali manatap kedatangan Naruto, tapi tak di sangka mata mereka bertemu, Naruto menatap Hinata dalam-dalam dan tersenyum manis

"kkyyaa,, dia melihat ke arah sini dan tersenyum,,!" pekik Sakura pelan

Hinata membuang muka nya dan berpura-pura membaca buku, degup jantung nya terasa akan meledak saat mata mereka bertemu, perlahan tangan Hinata bergerak ke atas menyentuh dada nya dan merasakan detak jantung yang tak beraturan, dengan hati-hati Hinata memutar kepala nya dan melihat ke arah Naruto lagi

Senyum miris tertarik di sudut bibir Hinata saat melihat Naruto, dan kembali berkutat dengan buku nya

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"hey.. Naruto-kun..?" sapa seorang berambut pirang panjang dan bermata teduh merangkul pundak Naruto

"hey Shion-chan..!" tersenyum manis adan merangkul pinggang Shion, mata nya melirik ke arah seseorang yang jauh di hadapan nya, seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan nya, seringai tipis muncul di bibir Naruto

"kau mau makan apa Shion-chan..?" tawar Naruto

"em,, aku mau makan ramen..!" shion bermanja-manja dengan merangkul tangan Naruto,

"baiklah, akan ku pesankan...!" Naruto berdiri dan berjalan untuk memesan ramen "paman, miso ramen nya satu..!" pesan nya, Naruto berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang di lihat nya tadi kini tengah berdiri di samping nya

"konichiwa Hinata-chan..?" Sapa Naruto,

Hinata menatap sejenak ke arah Naruto dan dan membuang muka nya "paman, jus jeruk nya satu..!" tutur Hinata

"ternyata benar, seorang Hyuga bisa se angkuh ini..!" Naruto menyeringai

"apa maksud mu Naruto..?" tanya Hinata, melirik tajam ke arah Naruto

"kau terlalu angkuh untuk ukuran seorang wanita, aku hanya menyapa mu..! tapi kau tidak membalas sapaan ku..!"

Menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum manis "apa aku harus membalas nya..? baiklah, aku akan menjawab sapaan mu..! konichiwa Naruto-kun..!" balas Hinata sambil membungkuk kan badan nya,

Hinata mengambil pesanan jus nya dan melangkah pergi, tapi tangan nya di tahan oleh naruto "nanti malam jam 8 aku tunggu di taman kota..!"

"urusi saja pacar mu itu..!" gumang Hinata menatap tajam

Naruto terkekeh, "dia bukan pacarku, dia hanya teman ku..! aku tidak pernah tertarik pada mereka, mereka lah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku...!" melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dan berbalik mengambil pesanan

"apa aku mangsa mu selanjut nya..?" gumang Hinata lirih

Naruto tersenyum walaupun tak dapat di lihat oleh Hinata karena dia sedang memunggungi nya "jika aku bilang tidak apa kau akan percaya..?" balas Naruto balik bertanya

"aku tidak peduli..!" Hinata berjalan menjauh "dan satu lagi, nanti malam, aku tidak akan datang, jadi jangan menunggu ku..!" lanjut nya

"tapi aku akan tetap menunggu mu Hinata..!" teriak Naruto karena Hinata sudah berjalan menjauh dan duduk di meja kantin yang tadi sempat di tinggalkan nya

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan berjalan sambil membawa semangkuk ramen, "maaf membuat mu menunggu lama Shion" tutur Naruto dan meletakkan semangkuk ramen

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,..!" jawab Shion dan menyantap makanan nya

Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum saat mata mereka saling bertemu,

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang, hembusan angin musim dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang tak menyurutkan semangat pemuda ini untuk tetap menunggu seseorang,

Sesekali mata naruto melirik ke arah jam tangan nya dan menghembuskan nafas, karena Hinata tak kunjung datang, Tangan Naruto mengeratkan jaket tebal nya untuk melindungi dari hembusan angin yang sangat dingin karena sudah memasuki musim dingin

Naruto terduduk di bangku sambil ssesekali memain kan kaki nya, bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menyergap

"Hinata, kenapa kau belum juga datang..!" keluh Naruto "apa kau menganggap ajakan ku ini main-main..!" Naruto melirik kembali jam tangan nya yang sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam

Di lain sisi Hinata tengah terduduk di tepi jendela kamar nya, kepala nya di sandarkan di dinding dengan mata yang terpejam,

"perasaan apa ini..?" gumang Hinata, tangan nya menyentuh dada nya "kenapa jantungku serasa akan meledak saat menatap mata Naruto..?"

"aku tidak boleh begini, perasaan ini harus aku buang jauh-jauh..!" Hinata menggelengkan kepala nya, "Naruto seorang play boy, dan aku tidak akan menghianati sahabatku sendiri..!" melangkah menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring

Mata Hinata mengerjab beberapa kali, senyum manis Naruto selalu melekat di kepala nya "ada apa dengan ku..? kenapa aku selalu terbayang wajah nya..?" Hinata memejamkan mata nya berusaha untuk tertidur

'nanti malam jam 8 aku tunggu di taman kota..!'

Mata Hinata membulat saat suara Naruto tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala nya, mata nya melirik ke arah jam "jam 10..!" gumang Hinata

Dia tampak berfikir 'apa dia masih di sana..?' Hinata tampak dilema 'tidak mungkin, naruto pasti sudah pulang, apa lagi dengan cuaca sedingin ini' tampik Hinata dan kembali berbaring mencoba untuk tertidur

Tapi perasaan nya mengatakan hal lain, Hinata merasa sangat resah, di lirik lagi jam dinding yang terpajang tak jauh dari ranjang "jam setengah sebelas..!" gumang hinata,

"sebaiknya aku melihat nya sebentar..!" gumang Hinata "ya, hanya memastikan saja..!" mengambil jaket tebal nya dan membuka jendela

Udara dingin langsung menerpa wajah Hinata yang tak tertutupi apa pun, Hinata melompat dari jendela kamar nya dan mengendap-ngendap agar tak ketahuan ayah nya kalau dia kluar rumah tengah malam begini,,

Hinata berlari menyusuri jalan yang sangat sepi, mata nya mengedar di seluruh taman kota mencari keberadaan seseorang

"Naruto..?" teriak nya sambil terus berlari, perasaan nya semakin tak menentu karena mata nya menemukan seseorang yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan di bawah pohon

"Naruto..!" teriak Hinata, berlari dan memeluk Naruto menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh nya

"kenapa masih di sini..?" tanya Hinata

Naruto menyeringai dan membalas pelukan Hinata "karena aku yakin kamu pasti datang..!"

"lalu untuk apa kau menyuruh ku ke sini..?"

Tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata yang terasa dingin "aku menyukaimu..!" bisik Naruto "aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, aku menyukaimu Hinata..!"

Hianat mendorong tubuh Naruto "play boy..! jadi benar apa dugaan ku, aku adalah mangsa mu selanjut nya..!" melangkah pergi

"tunggu Hinata," menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluk nya dari belakang "aku sungguh-sungguh..! aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai mu..!"

Hinata mengendus "maaf Naruto, aku tidak seperti wanita-wanita mu yang lain, yang semudah itu akan tertipu dengan kata-kata manis mu..!"

Naruto membalik tubuh Hinata agar menghadap nya "tatap aku Hinata..! apa mata ini terlihat menyimpan kebohongan..?" menarik dagu Hinata agar melihat mata nya

Hinata membuang muka dan mengepalkan tangan nya erat 'aku mohon jangan buat aku semakin sulit' batin Hinata

"aku sudah menyimpan rasa ini dan memperhatikan mu sejak lama, dan aku lelah melihat mu mengacuhkan ku, aku menyukaimu dan ingin memiliki mu..!"

"bagaimana dengan pacar-pacar mu..?" menatap iris shpire Naruto

"aku sudah mengatakan nya bukan, mereka bukan pacarku..! yang ku inginkan menjadi pacarku hanya kamu Hinata-chan..!" membelai lembut pipi Hinata

'aku harus menolaknya' fikir Hinata, "maaf Naruto, aku.. aku-.." mata Hinata membulat saat di rasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibir nya, Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut menyelurkan kehangatan dan perasaan yang dalam, Hinata tidak memberontak dan tidak menolak ciuman itu dia malah menikmati tiap kecupan yang di berikan Naruto

Naruto menyeringai saat melepaskan ciuman nya "aku tau kamu juga menyukaiku..!" mengusap lembut rambut indigo Hinata dan kembali memeluk nya

Hinata hanya terdiam dia bahkan tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata

"aku akan mengantar mu pulang, tidak baik seorang gadis kluyuran malam-malam,,!" tutur Naruto, menggandeng tangan Hinata

Di perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam sibuk dengan fikiran nya masing-masing, tangan Naruto masih setia menggenggam jemari Hinata

"cepat masuk..!" perintah Naruto saat sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata,

Hinata hanya menurut melenggang masuk kamar nya dari jendela yang memang tak terlalu tinggi itu,

"selamat tidur Hime..!" pekik Naruto agak kencang dan melambaikan tangan nya, melangkah meninggalkan rumah Hinata dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga,,

Hinata masih saja terpatung di depan jendela menatap kepergian Naruto, tangan nya meraba bibir manis nya mengingat ciuman yang di berikan Naruto, tak sadar bibir Hinata sudah melengkung melukiskan sebuah senyuman, senyuman kebahagiaan, "Naruto mencium ku..?" gumang Hinata

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Pagi ini seorang gadis mengumbar senyum manis nya saat memasuki kawasan sekolah, dengan wajah yang sumringah, dia menyapa tiap siswa yang lewat di depan nya,

"ohayo Hinata-chan..?" sapa Sakura

Hinata menengok dan menatap Sakura "ohayo Sakura-chan..!" balas Hinata tak kalah ceria nya

Sakura menatap heran "tak biasa nya kamu seceria ini Hinata..?"tanya nya

"tentu saja aku ceria, karena semalam-..." menutup mulut nya karena dia baru tersadar kalau sahabat nya ini sangat mengagumi Naruto, seseorang yang menyatakan cinta dan mencium nya semalam,

Sakura memincingkan kepala nya dan menatap Hinata "semalam kenapa..?" tanya nya polos

Hinata menggeleng pelan "tidak ada apa-apa..!" berlari menjauh dari Sakura

"hey Hinata, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi semalam..?" teriak Sakura berlari mengejar Hinata

"tidak ada apa-apa Sakura..!" balas Hinata berlari makin cepat

BUUGGHH

Tubuh Hinata menubruk seseorang dan terduduk jatuh di depan orang itu "aw..!" keluh Hinata mengusap bokong nya

"Hime-chan apa kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapan nya

Hinata mendongak menatap orang itu, "Naruto-kun..?" tutur nya tak percaya

Tersenyum dan menunduk menatap Hinata "kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah lari-lari,,?" tanya Naruto mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri

Hinata meraih tangan Naruto kemudian berdiri, membersihkan rok nya dari debu yang menempel

"tidak apa-apa kan..? apa ada yang sakit..?" tanya Naruto

Hinata menggeleng, "tidak..!" jawab nya singkat

Naruto melingkarkan tangan nya ke pinggang Hinata "kita kan sudah pacaran, jadi berhentilah bersikap dingin kepada ku..!" tutur Naruto

"Hi-Hinata..?" Sakura terpatung menatap Hinata yang tengah berada di dalam pelukan Naruto "ka-kalian berpacaran..?" tanya nya meminta kepastian

"Tidak...!"

"iya..!" tersenyum manis "kami berpacaran" lanjut nya

"Naruto..!"

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Hinata berlari menembus krumunan para siswa yang berada di koridor sekolah, dia berlari mengejar sahabat nya "Sakura, tunggu..! aku bisa jelaskan semua nya," mencoba meraih tangan Sakura

Tapi tangan nya di tepis kasar oleh Sakura "munafik,,!" ketus nya kasar dan kembali berlari

Terdiam memandang kepergian sahabat nya, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata lavender Hinata "maaf Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu..!"

Di dalam kelas, sedari tadi Hinata mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Sakura apa yang terjadi dan bermaksud untuk meminta maaf, tapi yang di terima Hinata hanya lah perlakuan kasar dan dingin dari Sakura, bahkan kata-kata kasar yang menyayat hati hinata pun mampu keluar dari bibir manis sakura yang membuat Hinata terdiam tak mampu untuk berkata lagi.

Menunduk dan memukul dadanya "maaf sakura,!" gumang Hinata

Sakura hanya membuang muka sambil menahan tangis nya, 'kau terlalu munafik Hinata, bahkan sampai saat ini pun kau masih bersikap munafik' fikir sakura

Selang waktu beberapa menit dari ketegangan itu, seorang masuk ke dalam kelas dan membuat suasana kelas menjadi sunyi dan tenang, seseorang itu tersenyum manis terlihat dari mata nya yang menunjukan sebuah senyuman,

"ohayo sensei..!" sapa seluruh murid

"ohayo,,!" balas nya, terduduk dan merapih kan buku-buku yang di bawa nya, membuka sebuah buku dan mulai mengabsen

"Chouji..?"

"Hadir..!"

"Ino..?"

"Hadir"

"Hinata..?, Naruto..?" membaca langsung dua nama

"Hadir" jawab Hinata mengangkat tangan nya

"Sensei, jangan Hinata Naruto..! seharus nya Hinata Namikaze..!" tutur Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan nya

"Ehom,,,!"

"Ciieee,,, ciiee..!" ledek siswa lain,

"ya, ya, baik lah..!" jawab Guru bermasker itu "Hinata Namikaze..?" ulang nya

"Hadir..!" jawab Naruto bersemangat

Hinata terdiam dengan wajah yang sudah merah karena malu, merunduk sambil memainkan jari nya, diam-diam senyum manis terlukis di bibir Hinata 'Hinata Namikaze..?' fikir nya tapi seketika dia tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Sakura

Dia melihat tangan sakura tengah mengepal erat-erat denga raut muka yang sangat kecewa "Sa-sakura..?" tutur Hinata

Menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam "munafik..!" ketus nya tajam

"maaf..!" hanya kata itu yang di ucapkan Hinata, dia berbalik menghadap papan tulis dan mulai menyimak pelajaran yang di berikan oleh Kakashi

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Sendiri, Hinata terduduk di kantin, menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan nya berfikir tentang apa yang telah dia lakukan 'bodoh, seharusnya aku tau kalau hal ini menyakiti Sakura..! seharus nya aku menolak nya,' tutur Hinata dalam hati

Hinata tersentak saat di rasakan ada seseoran yang merangkul pundak nya, menoleh dan menatap orang itu "Naruto..?"

"hay.. pacar..!" sapa Naruto tersenyum manis sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata "kenapa melamun..?" tanya Naruto

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali terbuai dalam lamunan nya, dia terdiam bahkan tidak menanggapi perlakuan dari Naruto

"pacar..? apa kau sedang tidak enak badan..?" menyentuh kening Hinata dan membuat Hinata tersentak

"ti-tidak..!" jawab Hinata tergagap dengan seburat merah melekat di pipi nya

"tidak apa..?, lihat lah wajah mu memerah, pasti kau sedang demam karena terkena angin malam semalam,,!"

"tidak Naruto-Kun" menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang menyentuh kening nya "aku tidak sakit..!" lanjut nya

"Kalau begitu tersenyum lah, agar aku pecaya kalau pacarku tidak sakit..!" ucap Naruto tangan nya menyentuh dagu Hinata

Dengan terpaksa Hinata menuruti permintaan Naruto tersenyum manis bahkan tersenyum lebar di depan Naruto

Dan itu membuat Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka semakin sakit dan terluka,

Tersenyum miris sambil mengaduk jus strobery nya "taku ku sangka aku di tusuk dari blakang oleh sahabatku sendiri," gumang Sakura

"apakah menurut mu seperti itu..?" tutur seorang wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura

Menengok dan menatap wanita tersebut "kau, bukan kah kau juga pacar nya Naruto..?" kata Sakura menatap Shion lekat-lekat

Shion terduduk di sebelah Sakura "apa klihatan nya seperti itu..?" tanya Shion

Sakura memincingkan kepalanya tak mengerti "maksud mu..?"

Shion tersenyum manis pada Sakura "aku hanya sahabat nya Naruto, aku memang menyukainya tapi Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun memandang ku sebagai seorang wanita..!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan Shion "tapi kalian selalu terlihat mesra,..?"

"perhatikan mereka..! apa tatapan Naruto pada ku sama seperti tatapan Naruto pada Hinata..?" tersenyum miris menatap Naruto dan Hinata "dia memang terlihat play boy, tapi hati nya sangat kesepian, dia mempermainkan wanita karena dia pernah merasa sangat terluka karena seorang wanita,"

"jadi..?" terdiam dan menunduk "Hinata adalah-..." potong Sakura tak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya

"ya, Hinata adalah seseorang yang mampu membuka pintu hati nya setelah sekian lama tertutup...! dan apakah kamu masih akan bersikap egois..? hati ku lebih sakit dari pada hati mu Sakura-chan, tapi aku berusaha untuk merelakan nya, karena baru kali ini aku melihat nya benar-benar bahagia..!"

Sakura hanya diam dan tertunduk 'egois..? apa aku se egois itu..?' fikir Sakura, berbalik menatap Shion "aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan mereka, urusan ku hanya pada Hinata bukan Naruto, jadi jangan turut ikut campur..!" tutur Sakura, tersenyum miris dan melangkah pergi

"berfikirlah secara dewasa Sakura..!" Gumang Shion, menyeringai tajam menatap lurus ke depan ke arah Naruto dan Hinata

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Sakura, tunggu aku..! kita pulang bareng, aku ingin berbicara dua mata dengan mu..!" tutur Hinata, berlari kecil menyusul langkah Sakura

"semua nya sudah jelas, dan tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi Hinata..!" Balas Sakura

"itu menurut mu..! tapi menurut ku tidak, begitu banyak kata yang ingin aku ucapkan pada mu, aku ingin menghancurkan dinding besar yang menyekat kita..!" balas Hinata memegang pundak Sakura dan menatap nya lekat

"kalau begitu, hancurkan dinding itu..! bersikaplah jujur di hadapan ku..!" menampik kasar tangan Hinata

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Hinata, tapi kaki nya berhenti melangkah saat seseorang mencegat nya di depan nya

"hey Sakura..?" sapa nya

Tersentak menatap mata shafir di hadapan nya "Naruto-kun..?"

"apa kau melihat pacar ku..? err.. maksud ku, apa kau melihat Hinata..? " tanya Naruto dan tersenyum manis

"jadi benar kalian berpacaran..?" gumang Sakura

"aku bukan pacar nya..! dan kita tidak berpacaran..!"

Sakura dan Naruto tersentak mendengar seseorang menjawab hal itu, Sakura menengok ke belakang melihat sahabat nya yang tengah berdiri menatap Naruto

"aku bukan pacar nya Naruto, karena aku tidak pernah menjawab ya , atas pengakuan perasaan nya..!, maaf Naruto, sebaik nya kau mendengar jawaban ku terlebih dahulu sebelum menyimpulkan kalau kita pacaran..!" tutur Hinata yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan menyembunyikan tangan nya yang tengah mengepal menahan tangis

"Hinata..?" Sakura menatap Hinata tak percaya

Tersenyum manis dan berjalan melewati Sakura dan Naruto, tapi langkah nya terhenti karena tangan nya telah di tahan oleh Naruto "Hinata...?"

"lepaskan Naruto..!" menoleh dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto beranjank melangkah pergi

"apa kau fikir aku main-main dengan mu..? aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Hinata, jangan bohongi diri mu..! meski kau sedang tersenyum di hadapan ku pun aku tau kau tengah menahan tangis,meski kau setiaphari mengataiku dengan sebutan play boy, aku tau kau mengatakan itu karena cemburu,berhentilah berpura-pura dan bersikaplah jujur..!"

Hinata berhenti berjalan "aku mencoba menghancurkan satu dinding dengan membangun dinding yang lain..!" ucapnya dan melangkah pergi

"Hi-Hinata..?" gumang Sakura menatap punggung Hinata

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Hinata duduk sambil memeluk lutut nya di pinggir sungai menatap tiap riak air yang muncul akibat lemparan batu yang dia lemparkan

"maaf Naruto, aku lebih memilih sahabatku sendiri..!" gumang Hinata sambil melempar batu ke arah sungai

"bodoh..!" seseorang berdiri di belakang tubuh Hinata

Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya di antara lutut "maaf Sakura, maafkan aku..!"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk di samping nya "apa kau begitu menyukai Naruto..?" tanya Sakura

Hinata menggeleng pelan "tidak, aku tidak menyukainya..!" gumang Hinata

Sakura tersenyum hambar "tatap aku Hinata..! jangan kau sembunyikan wajah mu itu, tatap aku dan jawablah pertanyaan ku..!"

Menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, perlahan wajah Hinata mendongak dan menatap Sakura, tersenyum manis "dia itu play boy, mana mungkin aku menyukainya..!" jawab Hinata

'bodoh, apa dengan tersenyum seperti itu aku tidak melihat bekas air mata di sudut mata mu..?' tutur Sakura di dalam hati "kau tau, kenapa aku sangat marah pada mu..?"

Hinata memincingkan kepalanya "kenapa..?" tanya nya

"karena, kau membohongiku, dan kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai sahabat..!" tutur Sakura menatap lurus ke arah sungai

Mata Hinata terbelalak "tidak Sakura, kau adalah sahabatku..! tidak mungkin aku tidak menganggap mu sebagai sahabat ku..!" setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Hinata

Sakura menengok dan menatap tajam ke arah Hinata "kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai sahabat mu karena kau tidak pernah bersikap jujur pada ku Hinata..!" sentak Sakura ketus

"Sa-Sakura-chan..?" air mata Hinata mulai meleleh "aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu, aku selalu bersikap jujur pada mu..! jadi aku mohon, jangan marah lagi pada ku, aku menyayangimu Sakura, aku menyayangi mu layak nya saudara ku sendiri..!"

Tatapan mata Sakura mulai meneduh, setetes air mata pun jatuh di sudut mata nya, ke dua tangan Sakura meraih pundak Hinata dan memeluk nya "aku akan memaafkan mu jika saja kau jujur padaku tentang perasaan mu pada Naruto..!"

"Sa-Sakura..! berulang kali aku mengatakan aku tidak-..."

"kau menyukainya, Hinata berhentilah berbohong..! terlihat jelas kalau kau menyukai Naruto..!" potong Sakura

"tapi Sakura..!" mendongak dan menatap wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat dengan wajah nya

"aku akan baik-baik saja..!" gumang Sakura "aku juga menyayangimu layak nya saudaraku sendiri, karena itu aku merelakan Naruto untuk mu, lagi pula Naruto lebih memilih mu dari pada aku..!"

Hinata Mengusap air mata di pipi nya "tapi dia play boy..!" grutu Hinata

"apa salah nya kalau play boy..? bukan kah cinta sejati nya adalah dirimu..?" tersenyum manis dan kembali menatap sungai

"eh..?" Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya "dia kan hanya mempermainkan ku saja, seperti wanita-wanita lain..!" gumang Hinata

"tidak Hinata, dia tidak mempermainkan mu, apa kau tidak lihat ketulusan mata nya..? dia benar-benar menyukaimu..!" jawab Sakura

Hinata tersenyum manis tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertunduk "tapi aku sudah menyakitinya tadi...!" gumang Hinata kembali memeluk lutut nya

"Hinata...! apa gunanya sahabat jika tidak membantu..!" berbalik ke samping menatap Hinata

Hinata mendongak menatap senyuman Sakura "jadi-..."

"ya, aku menceritakan semua pada Naruto kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu," potong Sakura

Terdiam tak percaya akan ucapan Sakura "itu artinya kamu-..."

"ya, aku mengakui perasaan ku pada nya..!" Sakura menunduk menatap rumput-rumput yang menjadi alas duduk nya saat ini "dan kini aku sudah merasa lega..! karena aku melepaskan orang yang ku sukai kepada sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi..!

"sakura...?" Hinata menghambur memeluk tubuh Sakura "terimakasih..!" bisik nya di telinga Sakura dan mempererat pelukan nya

Sakura mendorong Hinata agar melepaskan pelukan maut nya "dia menunggu mu di bawah pohon dekat gerbang sekolah..! dia menunggu penjelasan mu, jadi bergegaslah ke sana"

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan segera beranjak berdiri "terimakasih Sakura..! kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku miliki..!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum bahagia

"kau juga Hinata, kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku miliki," gumang Sakura dan melangkah pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata

"Sakura...?"

Sakura menoleh menghadap seseorang yang memanggil nya, mata nya menatap seorang pria yang tengah menatap nya intens dan itu membuat nya takut "siapa kau..?" tanya Sakura

"kamu Sakura kan..?" tanya pria itu dan melangkah semakin mendekat

Sakura menyipit kan mata nya menatap pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut revan dan mata onix nya "Sa-Sasuke..?" dengan ragu Sakura menyebutkan nama itu

Tersenyum tipis "kau masih mengingatku..?" kata Sasuke

"Kyaa.. Sasuke..?" pekik nya dan segera memeluk Sasuke "kapan pulang dari suna..? kenapa baru kembali..? kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku surat..? aku sangat merindukan mu..!" cecar Sakura beruntun pada teman masa kecil nya yang sudah selama 6 tahun pidah ke Suna

"kau belum berubah ya..!" gumang Sasuke membalas pelukan nya "sudah 4 hari aku di konoha, aku memang tidak memberitahu mu, karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada mu..!"

"apa ini yang kau sebut kejutan..!" keluh Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke "ke konoha diam-diam dan kau akan kembali ke Suna secara diam-diam juga..?" grutu nya

Sasuke menyeringai "aku akan pindah ke Konoha..!" kata Sasuke tegas

Sakura terbelalak dengan mulut yang menganga "benarkah..?" tanya Sakura dan di balas anggukan dari Sasuke "kyaa.. Sasuke-kun, aku sangat senang sekali...!" sorak Sakura dan melompat memeluk tubuh Sasuke

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Kaki mungil itu berlari dan berlari dengan semangat, berlari melewati krumunan pejalan kaki, berlari penuh rasa bahagia,

"Naruto..!" kaki itu terhenti saat kedua mata bening itu menatap seseorang yang tengah bersandar di dinding gerbang sekolah dengan mata yang tertutup

Naruto membuka kelopak mata nya dan menampakan mata biru laut yang mampu menghipnotis setiap wanita yang di tatap nya, "kau datang Hiyuga Hinata..!" ketus Naruto menyeringai tajam

"maaf..!" gumang Hinata dan membungkukan badan nya "maaf kalau aku tadi mengatakan itu, Maaf Naruto-kun"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengantatapan tajam "maaf..? bukan kata maaf yang ingin aku dengar..!" melangkah mendekati Hinata dengan terus menatap nya

Cup

Naruto mencium pipi Hinata singkat "aku tidak mau mendengar kata maaf dari bibir mu, melainkan kata kalau kau menyukaiku,,"

Hinata terpatung dengan perlakuan Naruto, perlahan tangan nya terangkat ke atas dan menyentuh lembut pipi nya "a-aku me-menyukaimu..!" gumang Hinata lirih

Cup

Naruto kembali mencium pipi Hinata "apa..?" tanya nya bepura-pura tidak dengar

Hinata menunduk semakin dalam dengan seburat merah menghiasi pipi nya"aku menyukaimu..!" ulang Hinata dengan nada yang agak tinggi tapi masih terbilang lirih bagi Naruto

Cup

Kembali mencium pipi Hinata "aku akan terus mencium mu kalau kau tidak mengatakan nya dengan keras," tutur Naruto

"aku-.." gumang Hinata pelan, tangan nya mencengkram rok nya kuat-kuat karena malu "Aku, AKU MENCINTAI MU NARUTO-KUN...!" teriak Hinata "aku mencintaimu, sangat mencint-.."

Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena kini bibir nya tengah di lumat oleh Naruto, ciuman ke dua mereka berlangsung lebih lama dan lebih liar dari ciuman mereka yag pertama,

Naruto melepaskan ciuman nya karena pasokan udara, dia menyeringai karena menatap wajah Hinata yang sangat memerah "aku juga mencintaimu..!" bisik Naruto dan menggandeng tangan Hinata tak pedli Hinata tengan mengatur nafas nya

"mau kemana...?" tanya Hinata

"ke rumah mu, aku mau minta restu dari orang tua mu..!" balas Naruto dan membuat Hinata kembali salah tingkah

Kedua sejoli ini berjalan bersama, berjalan melewati jalan yang berliku dan terjal, melewati batu sandungan dan rintangan yang menantang, tapi kedua sejoli ini tetap bersama dan terus bergandengan tangan, karena mereka yakin akan satu hal, mereka meyakini bahwa cinta mereka nyata dan akan tetap ada selama nya

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

huuee,, cerita yang gaje,,

ff ini aku buat karena pesanan teman ku,, ^^/ yah walaupun dia tidak terlalu puas,, tapi apa boleh buat aku gak bisa membuat yang lebih bagus,,

well, jangan lupa

.

.

**REVIEW,, **

**REVIEW,,**

**REVIEW..!**


End file.
